


Nightmares

by malinaldarose (coralysendria)



Category: Independence Day (1996), Independence Day: Resurgence (2016)
Genre: Aliens, Community: trope_bingo, Dreams and Nightmares, Gen, Telepathy, Trope Bingo Amnesty, Trope Bingo Round 6
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-28
Updated: 2016-06-28
Packaged: 2018-07-18 19:20:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7327096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coralysendria/pseuds/malinaldarose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Former President Whitmore has nightmares....</p>
<p>(Based on the trailer for Independence Day: Resurgence.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nightmares

**Author's Note:**

> This fills the Dark Fic square on my Trope Bingo Round 6 card.

He sees them in his dreams.

It begins a few years after Independence Day -- the whole world calls it Independence Day now, quoting his ex temporaneous pre-battle speech. The first few times, he excuses the dreams as nightmares. PTSD, perhaps, or still-lingering effects of his telepathic contact with the alien in the Vault at Area 51.

The country needs him to be a strong leader, to finish his presidency, to shepherd the rebuilding. And so he says nothing, not even to Connie or Levinson, with whom he has become friends.

He sees them in his dreams.

The year after his presidency ends, he contacts Levinson, asks him and Connie to visit.

It's not the first time they have visited, of course, but it's been a couple of years. It's difficult for them to get away; David is busy with research and Connie, always ambitious, is an advisor to the new president. Patricia, now in junior high school, is delighted to see both of them, and spends a lot of time chattering at Connie, especially. He wonders if his daughter mentions to his former Press Secretary how often he wakes screaming in the night.

The Levinsons stay a week. It's a nice visit. On the last evening, while Patricia is telling Connie how she wants to be a figher pilot like her dad, he pulls David aside and haltingly tells him about the dreams.

David listens carefully -- he's always been careful and attentive, except for that one time when he allowed jealousy to overrule his common sense. He watches from dark eyes as Tom tries to explain the imagery, the feelings of helplessness and absolute terror the dreams bring. When he finishes speaking, David is silent for a few moments, and it is Tom's turn to watch as thoughts chase themselves across his face. Finally, David leans forward. "I'll see what I can find out," he promises.

Tom sinks back into the couch with a nod. "Thank you."

He sees them in his dreams.

David Levinson has spent two decades researching their technology, taking over from Doctor Okun's team. They integrated what they could get to work into Earth tech. The Earth is secure; there is a military base on the _moon_ now. 

It is July 2, 2016, and he startles awake from another nightmare, yelling hoarsely. In his mind, he hears his own voice: _We will not go quietly into the night; we will not vanish without a fight! We're going to live on. We're going to survive. Today, we celebrate our Independence Day!_

He sees them in his dreams.

They are coming. And this time, Earth will not survive.

**Author's Note:**

> This is based almost entirely on the original _Independence Day_ and the trailer for the new sequel _Independence Day: Resurgence_ , so it may or may not end up being AU.


End file.
